An Evening with the Scooby-Doo Gang
An Evening with the Scooby-Doo Gang is a 6-minute episode based on the Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It is included on the Aloha, Scooby-Doo! DVD. Premise The Mystery Inc. gang is being interviewed in front of a live audience by a mysterious host... Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Villains: * Interviewer * Monster * Chupacabra * Tar Monster * Alien Other characters: * Scrappy-Doo * Yogi Bear * Locations * Studio * Do It Yourself... Car Wash Objects * Velma's glasses * Velma's spare glasses * Sweatin' to the Creepies * Scooby Snacks Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Cast Continuity * Mystery Inc. are still in their then current What's New, Scooby-Doo? styles. * The interviewer asks the gang to share their thoughts on monsters they met such as: ** Chupacabra from the DTV . ** The Tar Monster from the The Scooby-Doo Show episode . ** One of the aliens from the DTV . ** from the DTV . * Yogi Bear, a fellow Hanna-Barbera character, appears to be a friend of Scooby's. This is a nod to their rivalry in the Laff-a-Lympics TV series. Notes/trivia * , the movie that includes this short on its DVD, mistakenly credits Frank Welker for being an interviewer in that film. * When Fred starts talking about a "sixth member of the Scooby gang", Daphne and Velma look worried, Scooby covers his ears, and Shaggy makes a timeout with his hands saying "I thought we weren't supposed to talk about Scrappy", showing the dislike for Scrappy. * Daphne carries a spare pair of glasses for Velma. * It reveals Scooby and Shaggy haven't gained any weight because they go through every door and made their own exercise video. * Fred's love of the Mystery Machine seems to border on romance. * The photo of Fred and the Mystery Machine at the car wash is on the wall of Fred and Shaggy's house in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode . Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * "Zoinks" count: 2. * "Jeepers" count: 3. * "Jinkies" count: 2. Cultural references * The short is a parody of Inside the Actors Studio, with the interviewer being a parody of the host, James Lipton. * Sweatin' to the Creepies is a parody of Richard Simmons's Sweating to the Oldies work out videos. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the gang unmasks the interviewer, he still has human hands. But in the very next shot, they are explicitly replaced with green monster hands, with no on-screen explanation on how they changed so quickly. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Fred treats as if he was a fake monster, when he was quite real. Home media * Aloha Scooby-Doo! DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 8, 2005. * Aloha Scooby-Doo! Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on April 5, 2011. Quotes }} Category:Direct-to-video short films